


this is halloween

by lukevegas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Texting, group message, halloween nd idgaf, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukevegas/pseuds/lukevegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malum throw a halloween party and lashton make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**michael** : hey luke are u gonna dress like a stripper for this party or what

 **ashton** : what the fuck are u talking about i stg ill bite u

 **calum** : no swearing

 **ashton:** ill swear wenevr I want to if michael is about rape my boyfrend

 **michael** : its not rape if theres mutual consent

 **calum** : im telling taylor

 **luke** : do u just not care that your bf has a huge crush on taylor swift?

 **ashton** : luke never ever ever go anywhere near michael if he hurts you call 9-1-1

 **luke** : im at his house now though

 **ashton** : leave.

 **calum** : no hes fun

 **ashton** : I don’t care what u think

 **luke** : fineeeeeeee im leavinggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

 **ashton** : thx hun

 **michael** : hey calum we can make out now lukes gone

 **michael** : calumm

 **michael** : cal yum

 **michael** : THOMAS

 **ashton** : luke shouldn’t u be here by now

 **luke** : yes..

 **ashton** : have u left yet

 **luke** : almost kind of

 **calum** : I needed his help with something

 **ashton** : luke com home now

 **calum** : michael, ashton sent me mean things and he threatened me

 **michael** : ashton back off

 **michael** : ill fite u

 **luke** : ash im home where r u

 **calum** : hes at our house and hes yelling at us bc you’re his boyfriend and we ‘shouldn’t flirt with you’

 **calum** : hey luke, wanna just verify that u were helping me with decorations and not makingout

 **luke** : ashy i luv u lots and mike and cal r super gross. I was just helping him put up spider webs

 **ashton** : love you too. but youre staying with me for the whole party

 **luke** : watevr get bac home so I can kiss u :*

 **michael** : im throwing up so freaking hard

 **calum** : ur just jealous. why arent u that cute to me

*luke has left the coversation*

 **ashton** : uh, hapoy halowrrn have fun dectorsating. c u latef

*ashton has left the coversation*

 **michael** : bet u 10 bucks they weren’t kissing

 **calum** : deal, nd now that lukes really gone maybe we can makeout…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) xooxooxoxoxoxoxox thx 4 reedin yo  
> kudos if ya like  
> comments if u wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
